Problem: Simplify the expression. $-2y(2y-1)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-2y}$ $ = ({-2y} \times 2y) + ({-2y} \times -1)$ $ = (-4y^{2}) + (2y)$ $ = -4y^{2} + 2y$